Again
by damnitshinwon
Summary: Senyum terkembang saat melihat tawanya. Namun bagaimana bila orang yang membuatmu justru pergi menjauh? Membuatmu menderita dan datang disaat tak terduga? /lacks on summary-/


Jooheon x Seulgi fanfic

Hujanadalah sebuah momen yang menyenangkan, dan juga menyakitkan. Yang membuatku teringat akan perasaanku kepadanya, juga mengingatkanku akan janjinya yang akan kembali ke Korea, dan membuatku bertahan dengan perasaan ini.

Tanpa sadar aku melangkahkan kakiku ke sebuah taman kecil, yang berisi ayunan, perosotan, dan berbagai tempat bermain anak-anak yang sederhana. Di tengah hujan ini, aku mendudukkan diriku sendiri pada sebuah ayunan berwarna kuning, menoleh ke sebelahku, berharap orang itu muncul duduk di sampingku. Ya, orang yang kucintai.

Euforia mencintainya diam-diam kembali kurasakan, getar-getar yang membuatku merasa bahagia ketika dekat bersamanya kembali kuingat. Dan setiap aku merasakan bulir air hujan menjatuhi wajahku, aku selalu ingat, bahwa dia mencintaiku. Meski itu tak pernah tersampaikan.

Dia selalu mengatakan aku harus menjaga dan melindungi apapun yang kusayangi, yang kucintai. Tapi, bagaimana caranya kalau orang yang kusayangi dan kucintai sudah tidak lagi ada dalam pandangan mataku? Apa aku harus tetap mencintainya?

Dia adalah Jooheon, seorang pemuda asli Korea, yang malah meninggalkan negaranya sendiri dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Kami bersahabat sejak kami berada di Sekolah Dasar. Kami seumuran, tetapi aku menganggap dia seperti kakakku, karena dia lebih mengerti bagaimana aku.

Pertemuan pertama kami masih sangat jelas di ingatanku. Di tempat ini, dan hujan juga sempat menemani pertemuan pertama kami. Kami dipertemukan dengan insiden perebutan bangku ayunan. Cukup memalukan juga sih.

Setelah pulang sekolah, tempat yang aku kunjungi pertama bukanlah rumahku, tetapi taman ini, aku. Aku berlari dengan semangatnya menuju kursi ayunan itu. Tapi semangatku meluntur dan digantikan dengan kemarahan. Ya, kursi ayunan yang biasanya kosong itu sudah diisi dengan dua orang. Aku ingat, yang duduk di bangku biru adalah Naeun, dan yang disebelahnya —tempat biasa aku duduk— diisi oleh seorang anak lelaki yang tak kukenal.

Otomatis aku tidak suka melihatnya, pasalnya Naeun adalah musuhku di sekolah, dan dia berani-beraninya duduk di ayunanku.

Heol.

Aku mendekati mereka berdua dengan penuh amarah. Dan menarik rambut Naeun yang sedang bermesraan dengan lelaki itu.

"Yak! Berani-beraninya kau duduk di tempat ini!" teriakku pada Naeun.

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagian ini juga bukan ayunanmu!"

Aku semakin marah mendengar jawaban Naeun, aku tak menjawabnya, tapi aku semakin memperkuat tarikanku terhadap rambut Naeun. Lelaki yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pertarungan sengit itu akhirnya berbicara,

"HEI PEREMPUAN BER-UBAN!" teriaknya yang sepertinya ditujukkan kepadaku.

Aku menghentikan 'acara'ku dengan Naeun dan beralih melihat lelaki yang bertubuh lebih besar dariku itu, dan tidak lupa aku memberikan tatapan mematikanku kepadanya. Dan biar kujelaskan, aku adalah seorang blasteran Korea – Amerika. Rambutku mengikuti warna rambut ibuku, blonde. Tapi wajah, sifat, dan kelakuanku mengikuti ayahku, yang berkewarganegaraan Korea. Aku cukup terheran mengapa hanya aku anak blasteran yang memiliki rambut pirang, padahal anak lain memiliki rambut hitam. Apa jangan-jangan aku adalah salah seorang albino?

"APA MAKSUDMU MEMANGGILKU PEREMPUAN BER-UBAN, HAH? DASAR SIPIT!" balasku padanya.

Sampai sekarang aku tak tau mengapa aku memanggil dirinya sipit, padahal aku sendiri pun sipit, mengikuti ayahku pastinya. Tapi setidaknya mataku masih lebih besar daripadanya.

"Kenapa kau menarik rambut, yeoja ku?!" ucap lelaki itu.

"Heol, yeoja mu?!" balasku keki.

"Dia itu adalah musuhku! Aku tak merelakan siapapun duduk di ayunan itu, termasuk kau! Aku ingin duduk disini sendirian!" seruku semakin mengeraskan volume suaraku sambil berkacak pinggang dengan lelaki sipit itu. Dia menatapku sengit lalu alisnya bertautan.

"Nggak mau! Aku sudah duduk disini dengan Naeun dari kemarin sore!" ucapannya kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Kami sama-sama mempertahankan keinginan kami.

"Iiiiih, aku kan ingin duduk disini sendirian! Sana kamu pergi dengan perempuan itu, sipit!" Kuhentakkan keras-keras kakiku ke tanah, membuat orang-orang yang berada di taman itu memperhatikan pertarungan kami.

/ZWUSH!/

Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan deras, orang-orang berhamburan keluar, tapi aku tetap focus dengn pertarunga ini. Nada bicaraku jadi semakin keras. Matanya yang sipit memicing, menjadi semakin sipit. "Enak aja! Gak mau! Kamu aja yang pergi!"

Mengetahui dirinya akan terus mempertahankan pendapatnya, aku memilih mingkem. Tidak mau melanjutkan debat dengannya. Aku mendorong Naeun dan si sipit itu hingga mereka benar-benar pulang dan aku bisa duduk disitu sendirian. Dan menikmati saat air yang turun dari langit itu mulai memandikanku, membuat seluruh tubuhku basah.

Aku tak menyangka, pertemuan itu bisa membuatku dekat, dan bahkan menjadi sahabat dengan mereka berdua, Naeun dan Jooheon. Kami bertiga meneruskan ke sekolah yang sama sampai Sekolah Menengah Atas. Dan Jooheon, dia menjadi terkenal di sekolahnya, karena skill menggambarnya.

Aku dan Naeun menjadi sasaran orang-orang yang menyukainya. Dimintai nomor teleponnya, akun social medianya, dan lain-lain. Tapi aku enggan memberitahu mereka, karena Jooheon menyuruhku dan Naeun untuk tetap bungkam.

Setelah sekian lama, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Rasa untuk memilikinya, mencintainya, dan aku memandangnya sebagai pria, bukan sebagai sahabat.

Awalnya aku merasa bahwa perasaan ini datang karena terlalu sering berdekatan dengan fansnya, sehingga akupun merasakan hal yang sama seperti mereka. Tapi ternyata berbeda, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku sudah terlalu jatuh kepadanya, sampai saat ini. Perasaanku semakin berkembang, dan membesar. Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahku, dan menggenggam tanganku. Aku menatap orang itu, dan ternyata orang itu adalah orang yang kucintai. Ya, disini, Jooheon sedang menatapku dan menggenggamku.

Jooheon duduk disitu tanpa sepatah kata, hanya tersenyum dan menampilkan lesung pipitnya itu. Aku merasakkan air sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku, aku mencoba menahannya sekuat tenagaku.

Aku mencoba memastikan apakah itu benar-benar dirinya, sehingga kuberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tangannya. Tapi belum saja kupegang tangannya, bayangan-bayangan dirinya mulai menghilang. Membuat tangisku kembali pecah. Bukan aku yang mengizinkan diriku membuat fatamorgana, tapi kerinduanku yang memaksa untuk membuatnya.

Naeun hingga kini tetap menjadi sahabatku, terbaik dari yang terbaik. Dia selalu bersedia mendengarkan kisahku yang endingnya pasti bisa ditebak, menangis. Mungkin jika aku yang menjadi dirinya, aku akan bertingkah kesal. Tapi dirinya berbeda, dia terus menunggu bagaimana kelanjutan kisahku dan sesekali menenangkanku dengan menepuk-nepuk punggunggu jika aku menangis di tengah-tengah cerita.

"Lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan setelah ini, Seul?" Tanya Naeun sembari memainkan sedotan minumannya. Aku menggeleng, tidak tahu apa rencanaku setelah ini.

Naeun menghela nafas, kemudian menatapku lama. "Kenapa kau tidak cari tau tentang Jooheon ke keluarganya? Kudengar ibu dan ayahnya masih berada di Korea."

Aku tidak menjawabnya, aku terlalu sibuk menangis mengingat kejadian kemarin. Bayangan diri Jooheon kemarin terlalu nyata hanya untuk sebuah fatamorgana.

Kurasakan sebuah lengan memelukku. Naeun memelukku. Naeun biasa melakukan ini untuk membuatku tenang. Naeun pernah menyarankanku untuk lebih terbuka kepada teman-teman lelakiku. Tetapi aku menolak, jawabannya pasti karena aku takut. Takut ketika aku sudah jatuh hati kepada orang lain, Jooheon tiba-tiba kembali kepadaku.

Saat ini aku sudah kuliah, semester akhir. Berarti sudah terhitung 4 tahun setelah Jooheon pergi dari sini. Dan aku masih menunggunya, karena secarik kertas. Itu adalah pemberian terakhirnya untukku.

 _To: Saranghaneun* Seulgi-ah.*_

 _Hei, Ddeulgi. Maaf karena aku hanya bisa memberi tahumu lewat surat ini, aku tak punya keberanian untuk berbicara langsung denganmu. Terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu saja, kau sedang marah padaku._

 _Minggu depan aku akan pergi ke Amerika,tempat ibumu berasal. Aku sudah merencanakan ini secara matang, dan kurasa akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk berada disana._

 _Aku bukan pergi karena ingin meninggalkanmu, tapi setelah aku pulang, aku yakin kau akan bangga padaku, hahaha. Jangan berpindah hati, karena aku sebenarnya juga mencintaimu. Jogeumman deo gidaryeo* Daisuki dayo*._

 _Orang yang selalu merindukanmu,_

 _Lee Jooheon._

Begitu bunyi kertas itu. Saat itu dia menyimpan sebuah boneka musang di lokerku. Dia tidak memberikannya langsung padaku, karena aku sedang marah saat itu. Aku membawa boneka itu pulang dan menyadari bukan hanya boneka yang dia berikan, tetapi sebuah surat juga.

Dan surat itulah, yang menjadi penyemangatku ketika aku sudah lelah menunggu. Dan boneka musang yang pemberiannya kuberi nama Jooheoney. Aku menjaga boneka itu dengan baik, selagi aku tak bisa menjaga si pemberi boneka itu dengan baik.

Hari ini kembali hujan, dan payungku masih dipinjam Naeun. Huft, terpaksa saja aku menunggu hujan ini. Lagian kenapa juga Naeun menyuruhku kuliah jika dirinya malah meninggalkanku. Membuatku sebal saja. Untung saja hujan turun saat aku sudah di halte.

Mungkin kalian sudah tau apa yang aku lakukan selain berdiri menunggu hujan, ya, aku kembali mengingat masalalu. Tentu saja, mengingat Jooheon.

Sepulang sekolah, aku dan Jooheon sengaja pergi ke taman kecil itu. Kami memilih tidak langsung pulang ke rumah, sengaja untuk menyegarkan fikiranku. Kami sedang dalam masa sibuk-sibuknya, karena kami sudah kelas duabelas. Kami berjalan kesana tanpa sepatah katapun, hanya keheningan yang mengantar kita sampai ke taman itu.

"Seulgi-ya." Panggilnya. Memecahkan keheningan.

"Hmm?"

"Aku—ah tidak jadi." Aku menatapnya, menuntutnya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi Jooheon tetap diam, tak berniat untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya. Karena sudah tau dia tidak akan memberikan jawaban, aku berhenti menatapnya, dan hatiku sibuk bertengkar, apa aku harus mengatakannya atau tidak.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti kami, kami sibuk dengan lamunan kami masing-masing. Setelah hatiku sudah memutuskan apa yang harus kulakukan, aku mencoba memecahkan keheningan ini.

"Jooheon-ah."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau akan meneruskan sekolahmu ke perguruan tinggi?"

"….."

"Hei, jawab aku."

"A–ah ya, sepertinya."

"….."

"….."

"Heon-ah."

"Hmm?" balasnya seraya memagang bahuku, meremasnya.

"Aku sayang padamu."

Jooheon mengulum senyum kecil, "Aku juga sa—"

"Bukan sayang seperti itu yang kumaksud! Rasa sayangku lebih dari itu, aku mencintaimu, Heon." Air mata yang sedari kutahan akhirnya turun membasahi kedua pipiku. Seulas senyum yang sedari tadi menetap di bibirnya kini berubah menjadi garis datar. Dia menatapku tak percaya.

"Aku pulang." Pamitnya tanpa menoleh ke arahku atau melakukan hal yang biasa dia lakukan jika aku menangis, memelukku. Kini sisi Jooheon yang dingin kembali datang. Hal yang kutakutkan ternyata terjadi, hari ini, dan oleh diriku sendiri.

Lamunanku buyar ketika merasakan seseorang berdiri di dekatku. Kenapa harus di dekatku sih, padahal masih banyak yang kosong, batinku kesal. Aku melirik orang itu sebentar untuk sekedar melihat saja, dan saat aku melihatnya, kebetulan lelaki itu sedang menatapnya juga.

Kami bertatapan sebentar, hanya 5 detik. 5 detik yang sangat berarti, yang membuatku kembali merasakan perasaan yang sudah lama tak kurasakan. Kutatap lagi lelaki itu, yang hingga kini masih menatapku, namun kali ini dengan senyumannya.

"Oraenmaniya, Ddeulgi."

— **END—**

 **Kamus Mini;**

 **Saranghaneun = Beloved/Yang kucinta**

 **particular –ah = panggilan untuk yang udah akrab, dipakai di akhir nama.**

 **Jogeumman deo gidaryeo = Wait a little more/tunggu sebentar lagi**

 **Daisuki dayo = Aku cinta kamu (Jp.)**

 **Oraenmaniya = Long time no see/lama tak berjumpa**

 **A/N; halo ._. ini fict pertama yang aku post disini '^' aku harap ada yang suka straight dan baca ff ini/?. Maaf kalo banyak kesamaan, pasaran, atau apalah apalah -_- aku buat ini sesuai ide aku sendiri, ya mungkin kalo ide kita sama berarti ide kita pasaran/?**

 **Bias aku di MONSTA X sih Shownu, terus kenapa bikin ff Jooheon? Karena aku sayang Jooheon C':**

 **Yaaa… semenjak #GUN dieliminasi dari NO MERCY, Jooheon kan jadi duda. Emang sih deket sama I.M, tapi feelnya beda aja gitu kalo Jooheon jbjbin I.M /plak/**

 **Tiba-tiba muncul ide aja pas nonton NO MERCY ep 10, yang pas MONSTA X perform No Exit. Gak nyambung ya? :'v**

 **Waktu nonton No Exit itu, kan masih OT9, nah aku perhatiin yang dance paling bagus ntar dijadiin cast FF/?**

 **Shownu juga bagus sih, banget malah. Tapi aku milih Jooheon aja/?. Aku pilih cewenya Seulgi karena Seulgi itu biasnya Jooheon. Jooheon aja background chat kakaonya pake gambar Seulgi /oke gaperlu diceritain/**

 **Big thanks to;**

 **couple rp aku yang pengen baca ff aku(?), mas, maaf ini ff pertama yang aku buat, jadi masih rada cekak-cekok dikit/?.**

 **Tetehku, Dina /3. Yang hpnya aku pinjem buat ngepost ff ini, makasih banget kuotanya :'v**

 **Zalfa, dittia, dan lainlain deh yang aku paksa buat bacain ff aku :v**

 **Dan reader yang mau baca /emang bakal ada?:'v/**

 **RnR? ^-^**


End file.
